Apocalypse Descending: SYOC
by Yuri the Angel
Summary: Welcome to New Hell. Where civilizations has been destroyed once more. No longer can you walk around where "normal" people walk or used to walk. Miles and the original team have been kidnapped by Big Brother, a computer that controls Scientists' and make them do what they do. Now, the new survivors will have to save the others and leave the hellish place once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Got your OCs ready? Good, PM me, because I really don't want to get reported. You can enter new survivors, but for those who've read Apocalypse Rising, make your OC's own children... OC...**

_"Miles, she's beautiful" Leo held little Ku. Her little animal ears perked up._

_"Why does she—"_

_"Experiments practically fucked up my genes."_

_Neco and Ivan were fighting over who will carry Kusano first. "ME!"_

_"NO ME, STUPID POO-POO!"_

_"Neco! Who told you to say such hurtful things!?"_

_"Mommy L."_

_Miles sighed and pulled on Leo. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, DIPSHIT!?"_

_"I should've picked someone else. Maybe Alexis."_

_"YOU DON'T SAY THAT! NOT WHILE I'M HERE!"_

When our world started falling down, no one was there to protect us. Every adult cared for themselves. But that's all in the past.

The name's Kusano… Or Ku…. For short of course. I'm studying to be and engineer, but that's not going to happen, because the past is attacking the present.

It actually happened while my brothers and I were in Summer Camp.

**_Third Person View_**

"Miles…" Leo ran her fingers down Miles' back, trying to stick her finger in Miles' panties.

"LEO! Stop it! I want to make dinner, and you keep whining that you're hungry, so please let me make this so I can finally go to bed and love you."

"What are we having?"

"Deannach cnámh agus chíche cearc. Bone dust and chicken breast. It's just mashed potatoes with chicken breast."

"Smells like shit."

"Well, this shit's going down your throat."

_At school_

"You can't add the XBOW Wire and the Crosswire together, or the JRL Motor might fail. My father told me that…"

I drifted off into sleep. Though engineering pays good money, it gets boring at times.

"Ms. Kincaidan! DO. NOT. SLEEP. IN MY CLASS!"

"Dude, chill, I'm nineteen years old, you can't just tell me to get out of my teenage year that easily, that's like telling a baby giraffe to walk properly."

"You get an F for today! Go to the office!"

Ku got up and walked away. The small lady went into the principal's office.

"Goddamn it, not you guys again." Ku sighed as she sat beside her older brothers.

"Fifteenth time I had to call you, Ms. Kincaidian."

The Kincaidan children had to go through the lecture.

_I wonder how Mother M is doing. Or Mother L is doing? _

"Both of you are EXPELLED!" The principal shouted.

"I guess being in trouble runs in our veins. Let's go guys."

The door open and a pale young man came in.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

The man lunged at the principal. "AGH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"What the hell?" Neco threw a vase at the pale man's face.

"Ivan, get Ku out of here!" Neco tried to get the man away from the principal.

Ivan grabbed Ku and dragged her out of the room. Ku struggled and cried for her brother. "LET GO OF ME, IVAN!"

"I was giving direct orders from Neco to keep you away from the… room. KUSANO LEO KINCADIAN, STOP MOVING AND OBEY YOUR ELDER!"

Ku stopped squirming and let her brother carry her away. Neco pushed open the door. "We need to get out of here quickly. We need to find weapons and get the hell out of here. "

"What happened?"

"The creepy dude bit the principal, WE NEED TO GET OUT."

The children ran to exit. "Aren't we going to call the cops?" Kusano asked.

"No. That's pretty shitty. Calling the cops isn't going to help us. Running is."

They exited Reington's Summer Academy.

"Neco, please call the DAMN COPS!"

"No, Kusano. What if they arrest us? Mom is going to be pissed and she'll kick us out of the house, and her will!"

"ARE YOU THAT DAMN GREEDY, NECO?"

"I WANT THE FARM SO I CAN FARM FOR MOTHER AND MOTHER!"

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD HOW WEIRD THAT SOUNDS? SERIOUSLY, MOTHER AND MOTHER!? WHY CAN'T IT JUST BE MOTHER AND FATHER?! DON'T YOU WISH YOU HAD A FATHER INSTEAD OF ANOTHER BITCHING MOTHER!?"

"YOU'RE GROUNDED, MISSY! YOU DON'T CALL MOTHER AND MOTHER BITCHES! YOU RESPECT THEM, BECAUSE THEY GAVE LIFE TO YOU!"

"THEY DIDN'T GIVE ME LIFE; THEY PUT ME IN A TUBE AND EXPECTED ME TO COME TO LIFE, LIKE PINOCCIHO!"

Kusano grumbled to herself.

**Send your OCs through the PM or I won't accept said OC.**


	2. Day one: School

**I made a forum for this… because I love you guys…I really do… Sorry for my absence, FanFiction is my addiction…I also made a forum for this story...**

Ku met the rest of her siblings outside of the farm. "Alright, guys approach a random car and hijack it."

The siblings approached the nearest car, thoughts raced through their minds, some were about regrets, suicide, or betrayal, but nonetheless, the siblings pointed their weapons at the civilian inside the car.

Kusano went over to the side door and said, "Drive us to. That. School."

The woman inside the car didn't saw anything.

"W—"

"Shut the fuck up and listen, we just saw our principal get eaten by a student, and we're saving your FUCKING life…"

"B-but the apocalypse was—"

"I don't care, keep going."

The woman drove, not looking back. The siblings whispered to each other.

After five minutes of quietness, Neco said, "Lady, I'm sorry but… We're going to keep you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, KEEP YOU!?" The woman stopped the car.

"We need someone to drive us somewhere."

"You're not keeping me!"

"Seriously, dude? You're not in a position to make demands or negotiations. We'll torture you if you say no."

Kusano's pager rang. She read the message.

_Valkyrie is out. End_

"Shit, Richard got out of his cage, if you want to keep your virginity—I mean life, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself, and drive faster, you piece of shit."

The woman, though angry as a bull, still decided to help the children out. "What's your name?" Kusano asked.

"Sayaka…"

"Sayaka what?"

"Sayaka Okasaki."

"I'm Kusano V. Kincaidian, this is Neco Kincaidian, the homosexual, and this is my insane brother, Ivan Kincaidian. I'm sorry we had to meet this way." Kusano looked out of the car window.

_Fifteen years ago_

_"Mommy L. why does Mommy M. has that scar on her forehead?" Kusano asked Leo._

_"Because Mommy work hard on her farm while I was trying to get you guys inside me… I was… not so sterile as…. Mommy M… In fact… I couldn't HAVE you guys without a few accidents along the way…"_

_"Why is that , mommy?"_

_"Well, some women are different, like your mother… She's out there, with Neco. Wearing out her beauty, just so we can have this house, food on the table, and your video games. And then there's women like me, I take care of you, make sure the house is clean and make sure your mother has something to look forward to after a long hard day at work."_

_"C-can I be like you, mommy, always cooking!"_

_"Sweetie, you don't need to follow my footsteps, you just need to make sure that you're… yourself… Kusano, you know I'm not good talking to you. Or anyone, just your mother and her friends."_

**_Back to present time_**

"We're… here…." Neco said as she patted his brother's back.

"Let's go, Sayaka. We're going to the school." Kusano said as she readied her Glockington.

"Why?" Sayaka asked, looking at the school. It was filled with undead, rotting creatures. Not only that, dead policemen filled the scene.

"Afraid of a little blood?"

"A little blood!? The whole place is filled with blood! Everywhere I go in that school, blood, blood, blood!"

Kusano and her siblings got out of the car. "Oh god, I can smell the rotting flesh!" Sayaka said as she held back a few gags.

The creatures tried to escape the school. "They can see!? In the books they said they couldn't! Ms. Takagi said they can only hear."

"They COULD hear, now they can see."

"How is that possible!?"

**Prepare for a large fucking talk about Kusano's explanation…**

"Well, the infection, or virus, went through many victims; the virus was a mixture of rabies, HIV, and cancer. Trinity Corp. dropped a canister of that shit on Guam. No one knew, mostly because Guam didn't have internet anymore and no one was allowed near it.

"The rabies make them vicious, HIV makes it more spreadable and contagious, and the cancer gives it a strand of uncure-able-ness."

* * *

**WAS THIS RUSHED? I FEEL LIKE THIS WAS RUSHED, WAS IT!?**


End file.
